The Real Reason
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Just a short oneshot I wrote after watching The Man in the Mansion. Bones realizes a few things. BB fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Just a one-shot that I came up with after watching The Man in the Mansion. It's just a fluffy piece that popped into my head. I hope you like it!**

"You broke up with him?" Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A month ago, you couldn't stop thinking about him. You were asking me advice and talking about him constantly! What happened?"

"I don't know, Ang." Brennan walked to the window. "Sully's fun and sweet, and sexy. We get along great, and we have a lot in common. It's just..."

"He's not Booth." Angela turned around, bracing herself for the invevitable denial, but it never came.

Brennan took a deep breath. "You're right." The words were spoken so low, Angela almost wasn't sure she heard them.

"Oh, my God! Sweetie! You're finally going to admit your feelings for Booth?"

Brennan turned from the window to face her. "I have to, Ang. You know I usually don't have good luck with guys, and when I do, when I find a genuinely good guy, like Sully, I just... I start to compare them. And...they're not Booth."

"Bren, this is great! You guys are so right for each other!" Angela grabbed her hand, and pulled her down on the sofa. "So, what are you going to do now? You have to tell him!"

"I don't know, Ang.." She paused. "What do you think I should do?"

"Oh, can I make a suggestion.."

"Angela!" Brennan smiled at her friend. Angela didn't need to make any suggestions. She already had some thoughts in her head, good thoughts, non-partner thoughts. Oh boy, she was in deep trouble!

BBB

"She broke up with you?" Booth was sitting at his desk, feet propped up, hands behind his head. "I'm really sorry!" He wasn't, but he wanted to be a good friend. 'Well, there's an interesting development.' He tried to hide the smile. "I thought you two were getting along pretty well." Bones had been driving him crazy, with all the 'partner sharing' she had been doing about her and Sully. Of course, to be fair, she had no idea the effect it had on him.

"We were, but..." Sully sat down, and gave Booth a look that said he knew something, but just wasn't saying.

"So, what happened? Did she give you a reason?"

"Not really, just the 'I'm busy with my career/I'm not looking for a relationship' crap. But I think I know the real reason."

"So what do you think? Because if you think she's seeing someone else, you don't know her very well. She..."

"No, nothing like that." Sully sat forward, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just think that, well, let's just say that you two have more in common than you think. Like...each other?"

Booth took his feet off the desk, and sat up. "Hey, I told you, it's not like that with... Really? You think so?"

Sully couldn't hide his smile at the hopeful expression on his friends' face. He stood up. "I'm pretty sure. But hey, what do I know. Just because she talks about you all the time..." He let his voice trail off as he walked out the door.

BBB

It was late. Booth was still sitting at his desk, trying to catch up all the paperwork he always left until the last minute. He felt her presence at the doorway, and looked up.

"Hey. It's pretty late. Shouldn't you be heading home?" Brennan walked into the office.

"I was just finishing up." Booth stood up, and leaned on the corner of his desk. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I just... I broke up with Sully today."

"Oh, um.., I.." Booth struggled for words.

"He told you." Brennan sighed. Of course guys tell each other everything.

"Well, um, yeah. I'm sorry." He paused. "So, what happened? I mean, if you want to tell me. It's really not my business."

"Actually, I think it is." Brennan took a deep breath, and went on. "You know relationships really aren't my strong suit. I usually end up with guys who want to use me, or axe murderers that kill their own brothers." She smiled. "But I think maybe the real reason that I can't develop a relationship is because I tend to compare them all to one man. You know, someone who is always there for me. Someone who cares, who listens and knows exactly what I need, even when I don't know myself." She started to walk towards him. "Someone strong, and protective. Even when he knows I can take care of myself."

Booth felt his pulse racing. 'Is she saying what I think she's saying?'

She stopped in front of him. "Someone who's become my best friend, who's willing to risk his life for me." She looked into his eyes.

"That's.. a lot to live up to." He stared at her, lost in her eyes.

"I know. That's why I've decided that instead of trying to find a substitute, I should just go for the real thing."

"Temperance.."

"Look, Booth, I know we're partners, and there's a line we probably shouldn't cross, but I can't help but think that maybe we already have." She took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes. "And, well.." 'It's now or never, Brennan.' She leaned forward, and touched her lips to his. She brought her hand up to touch his cheek, and deepened the kiss.

Booth felt as if he were floating. Her kiss took his breath away. This was better than anything he could have imagined. His hands reached for her, but before he could touch her, it was over, and she was looking at him. What he saw in her eyes made him shiver. He opened his mouth, but no words would come out.

Brennan stepped back. Her head was spinning. She had never felt this way, and it floored her. "Well, I..." She didn't know what to say. "Anyway, I guess.. well, I'm going to go. See you tomorrow?" She turned and started to walk away.

Booth still couldn't think, couldn't speak. He was frozen in place.

Brennan paused at the door. She turned to look at him, still in the same spot, a look of desire on his face. "Unless, well.. maybe by some chance I would see you at Sid's. I haven't eaten yet, and..." She turned again, and walked out, a small smile on her face. She had no doubt that she would see him there.

Booth watched her walk out. This was like a dream, but not quite. None of the dreams he had had of Temperance Brennan had ever been quite like this. And he had a lot of dreams to compare it to. He smiled. She almost made it to the elevator, before his paralysis finally left him. He grabbed his jacket and keys, and practically ran out the door.

**Okay, please let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, since you asked for more, here you go!**

Booth sat in his SUV outside of Wong Fu's, trying to gather his thoughts. He had just missed her at the elevator, which was probably just as well. With the state he had been in from her kiss, he probably wouldn't have been able to control himself.

He had used the 10 minutes on the ride over to debate the wisdom of what they were about to do. He had finally decided that it didn't matter, the feelings he had for her had to be explored, he couldn't keep denying it to himself.

He took a deep breath, then opened the car door and stepped out. He quickly walked to the door, entering and looking around for her. It was late, and there were only a few other people in the restaurant, mostly lone men, sitting at the bar.

He found her, sitting at a booth, and he took a moment to study her. Her auburn hair was down, falling softly over her shoulders, and he felt an urge to brush it back, and plant soft kisses on her neck. He stifled the impulse with effort.

She was staring down at her food, deep in thought. He smiled slightly and started towards her.

Brennan twirled her chopsticks absently, thinking about the kiss. After she had talked to Angela, she hadn't allowed herself time to think or analyze her decision. She had left the Jeffersonian, driven directly to the Hoover building, and confronted Booth.

Now, however, she was starting to regret her actions. She thought he would have followed her, but he wasn't here. What had she done? She had probably ruined their partnership, and lost the best friend she had ever had. She had been so sure that he felt the same way she did, but now...

She let out a sigh, turning her attention back to her food. She was about to take a bite, when she noticed him, standing beside her. She looked up, into his warm, brown eyes, and her breath caught at he emotion she saw there.

"Hey." He smiled down at her.

"Hey." A slight smiled touched her lips. "I...I wasn't sure you were coming."

He heard the doubt in her voice, and he sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Nothing could have kept me away, Temperance."

She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips, and the intensity of his gaze. "Booth, I..."

He reached across the table, placing his hand over hers. "Temperance..."

"Booth!"

He snatched his hand away from hers, and they both turned at the voice. Brennan recognized the tall, dark haired man that stumbled drunkenly towards them as an agent she had met briefly on their latest case.

He stopped at the table, holding on to it to keep himself steady. "Booth! Buddy! Let me buy you and good doctor here a drink!"

"Look, Roberts..."

Booth was saved from having to answer as Sid came up behind the drunken man. "Hey, Jim. Your ride's here."

Roberts turned and almost fell over. "Sid, my man! I was just gonna have a drink here with my friends!"

Sid held on to him, helping to keep him standing. "Yeah, I know, but you don't want to keep Becky waiting, do you?" He steered Jim away from the table, towards the door, glancing over his shoulder at the couple. "Sorry about that, Booth." He smiled. "Get on with what you were doing." He gave them a knowing glance.

Booth looked over at Brennan, who was watching Sid ushering Roberts out the door, a bemused expression on her face. "Bones?" She turned to him, and he couldn't help but smile. "What do you say we get out of here?"

She smiled slowly, and Booth felt his body catch fire. "I'd love to."

Booth quickly threw some bills down on the table, then stood and took her hand. He led her out the door, into the night.

Sid's eyes followed their progress. "Well, it's about time!"

**Okay, is that good enough for you? You don't need more, do you? Just kidding, I'll try to post the next and probably final chapter for you tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here you go, the final chapter! I have to say, my muse is so glad I decided to continue, cuz this chapter was so fun to write! And kiki, this smut is dedicated to you, who makes me laugh so much that I cry! **

Booth unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in, Brennan following behind. They had both been silent during the drive, each lost in their own thoughts.

Brennan watched him as he threw his suit jacket on the end of the sofa, and took off his tie, laying it on top. She wondered what thoughts were running through his mind, if he was just as confused as she was.

Booth walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" God, Booth, you sound like an idiot! He was as nervous as a teenager on his first date! It's just Bones! And therein lie the problem. She was his partner, and more importantly, his friend. Was he willing to cross that line? Or, like she had said, had it already been crossed, at least in their hearts?

He realized that she hadn't answered his question, and he turned, finding himself face to face with her. His heart leapt in his chest at her nearness. "Bones?"

She sighed and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, trying not to let him see the hurt flash in her eyes. She was back to being 'Bones' again. "Sure, Booth, I'll take a beer."

Booth heard the resignation in her voice. He'd obviously done something wrong. He grabbed 2 beers from the fridge, then sat down across from her at the table, handing her the bottle. She took it from him and drank, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He noticed she was avoiding him, and he didn't know why, although he was pretty sure he could guess. She was probably regretting coming here, hell, she probably regretted the kiss, too. "Look, Bones, maybe this wasn't such a good idea coming here."

"You're right." She stood up suddenly, trying to hide hurt she felt at his words. "I should go." She turned and headed for the door, completely forgetting in her haste to leave that he had driven her here.

Booth jumped up, following after her. "Bones, wait!" He grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him, and was shocked to see tears shining in her eyes. "Hey" he said softly, reaching down and lifting her chin with his finger, looking deep into her eyes.

"Booth" she whispered as his mouth came down on hers. He hadn't meant to kiss her, but he couldn't help himself. His lips brushed hers lightly, then he deepened the kiss as his passion overwhelmed him.

Her lips parted, allowing his tongue access, and he pulled her closer, tasting her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, her fingers running through his hair. Her tongue met his, and his arousal was instantaneous. He pulled back, breathing raggedly, trying to catch his breath.

She felt the loss of his body against hers, and slowly opened her eyes, seeing the passion in his eyes, knowing it was mirrored in her own.

Booth took a deep breath, then, taking her hand, led her to the sofa, pushing her down, then sat beside her. He looked into her eyes once more. "Please don't run from me, Temperance."

"I...I thought you wanted me to go. You said it was a mistake." She tried to stand, but he held on to her, keeping her beside him.

He shook his head. "I didn't exactly say..."He stopped and took a deep breath. "Look, it seems like we're both making assumptions here, and we're both probably wrong." He smiled. "At least, I hope I am."

"Booth..."

"So, since you're the rational scientist here, and only deal in facts, I'm going to give you some."

She looked a little confused, but she nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

"Fact #1. I want you. I've wanted you for so long, but I was too stubborn to admit it, even to myself." He held up a hand, stopping her when he knew she would comment. "Fact #2. I miss you when you're not around. I find excuses to see you when we don't have a case, and I seek you out more than necessary when we do."

"Booth, I..."

He went on, ignoring her attempt to speak. "Fact #3. Your kiss." He raked his fingers through his hair. "When you kissed me, that line I drew a long time ago flew right out the window."

"I don't know what that means."

He smiled. "Fact #4." He moved closer to her, lightly brushing her cheek with his knuckles. "I love you, Temperance." Her breath caught as she heard his words. "And I'm tired of denying it, tired of being afraid to show you."

Brennan took the hand the he still held to her cheek with her own, bringing it to her lips and kissing it lightly.

"Temperance" he breathed, shivering. She pulled him closer, but he stoppped her. "Wait." He caught her eyes, darkened with desire. "You know I want you, Temperance, but I...I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret.

"Booth." She shook her head. "I've done some things in my life I've regretted. It's a part of life. Everyone has regrets, Booth." She leaned forward, looking deep into his eyes. "But I promise you, making love to you would never be one of mine."

She was unprepared for the reaction her words caused in him. "Temperance." He pulled her to him, his lips on hers, tongue thrusting into her mouth. His hands slipped under her thin shirt, caressing her bare skin.

His touch set her body on fire, and she pushed him back on the sofa, fumbling in her haste to unbutton his shirt. She finally unbuttoned the last one, parting the fabric, and her breath caught at the sight of his muscular chest. She raised her arms invitingly, and Booth pulled her shirt over her head, then she lowered her arms, reaching for him, running her hands down his chest, then leaned down, her lips following the path her hands had taken.

Booth moaned, his body on fire as she rained kisses down his body, slowly traveling lower. He grabbed her, pulling her back to him, again assaulting her lips in a mind blowing kiss, reveling in the feel of her skin against his.

Brennan lost all rational thought as she felt his hands on her. She sat back, and he moved from underneath her, standing and picking her up into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. He lay her down, undressing her slowly, her body writhing with desire.

He quickly finished undressing, then leaned over her, kissing her body, his tongue trailing over her soft skin, driving her wild. "Please," she whispered, and he couldn't wait any longer. He moved over her, entering her, and it felt like heaven being inside her. He started slowly, then moved faster as she matched his rhythm. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her, tasting her.

"Seeley!" She cried out with the strength of her release, her cry pushing him over the edge. He collapsed on the bed beside her, spent, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her to him.

Brennan lay there in his arms. Her body was numb. She had never felt anything like this before. She panted, slowly trying to catch her breath.

Booth's thoughts were scattered. He couldn't form a coherent thought. He heard her sigh, and he pulled her closer.

She lay there, her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. After a few moments, she lifted her head and looked at him. "That was..."

He finished the sentence for her. "Incredible." He smiled as she stretched, scooting up against him, and kssing him lightly.

"Why, again, did it take so long for us to do that? Because if I had known..."

He laughed. "I love you, Temperance."

She looked into his eyes, and saw the love shining there. "I love you too, Seeley."

The end.

**Thanks for reading! I hope that was enough fluffersmut to satisfy everyone! It certainly satisfied my muse! lol!**


End file.
